A perfect bottom
by NanaG
Summary: General Sephiroth suspected that the troublesome prisoner no 999 was a closet masochist. That suspicion saved Cloud's life and earned him a brand new career as Sephiroth's slave. Warnings: Cloud is masochistic.


Summary: General Sephiroth suspected that the troublesome prisoner no 999 was a closet masochist. That suspicion saved Cloud's life and earned him a brand new career as Sephiroth's sex slave.

Warnings: This fic is not a bdsm sex manual. Please do not treat it as such.

Disclaimer: I do now own Final Fantasy Seven.

* * *

Chapter One

Sephiroth raised one elegant eyebrow at the form his Second-in-Command requested him to sign, an execution warrant. Something was not quite right. Zack Fair always was desperate to make the war prisoners' life as comfortable as possible, trying to play the nice guy even with their defeated enemy.

"Are you well," Sephiroth paused, tapping at his head with two fingers, "here?"

Zack sighed dramatically. "Well, either this or he would starve to death. He's been refusing to eat anything. Such a sweet looking kid, but now he is spending all his time shouting abuses at the guards or completely withdrawn. I had to stop the guards from gagging him and chaining him to the wall."

"Perhaps if you left them alone to do their job, we wouldn't have had this problem in the first place? And if he stopped eating, why not just force feed him?"

"You really are a heartless bastard, aren't you?"

Green eyes narrowed dangerously, accompanied by a don't-mess-with-me tone. "Fair."

Zack immediately shot an apologetic look and straightened his lax posture. "Sir!"

"Answer the question when you are asked one and get to the point."

"Well, we actually tried to hold him down and feed him. He would bite and kick the guards, and spit out the food. No one wants to feed him. They just want to beat up the poor kid. I've managed to make him swallow a few bites of bread and some water, but he vomited it all out. I don't think he wants to live."

"If he had been that troublesome in the battlefield, how had he been caught in the first place instead of just being killed?"

"Uh, well, that's the strange thing. Apparently, he surrendered without too much fight and everything. He wasn't all that hard to deal with before a guard slapped him for not paying enough attention. According to the report I received, he was just quiet and withdrawn before that. It was after the incident that he became wild and started to actively provoke the guards."

Interesting, thought Sephiroth. Could it be that the prisoner was actively seeking out pain? Or was it just in case of belatedly displaying the courage that he lacked in the battlefield? Perhaps, a bit of both? He will have to see the prisoner himself to determine which.

"Which prison block is he in?"

"Block B."

Sephiroth smiled. Block B prisoners were destined to become sex slaves. He could always use one, if the boy fitted the criteria he had in mind. After all, it was tiresome to find a bottom who was resilient enough to take his full force and Sephiroth liked his sex rough.

"Since your approach did not work, you will quit your involvement in this case at once. Leave the boy to me. I will decide how to deal with him."

Later that evening, Sephiroth found himself in front of a single cell, with a signed execution warrant in his coat pocket. If the boy was unsuitable for the role of his sex slave, he had every intention of giving it to the guards.

"General Sephiroth, Sir!"

Cloud flicked up his head from his knees at the utterance of the hateful name. The infamous silver demon was responsible for the humiliating defeat of his country. He lost all his friends in the war. He wasn't even sure whether his mother was still alive. He had been angry with himself for his inability to protect his friends, but now his anger had a clear and deserving focus. He shot a murderous look towards Sephiroth who was regarding him with cold detached look.

"Open the door."

"Sir, the prisoner is an animal. We would have tied him up, had Lieutenant Fair not forbidden it. He bites and attacks anyone who comes near him, sir."

"Then, watch and learn how you should deal with a wild beast. Now, open it," Sephiroth restated his order, his tone unmistakably icy. The guard immediately followed the order and quickly stepped aside from the doorway.

Cloud sprang up and lunged himself towards the silver demon with all his might. It didn't occur to him that he could not defeat Sephiroth even with his normal strength. Starved and weakened, he stood absolutely no chance against the General of the most powerful army in the world. Having already anticipated the prisoner's move, Sephiroth forcefully slammed the cell door back and stepped aside, leaving Cloud collide painfully with the iron bars, head first. Before the blond could recover from the shock, he was dangling in the air. Sephiroth's gloved hand had seized him by the scruff of his neck, lifting the boy up and keeping him there with virtually no effort. Green eyes examined the backside of the prisoner no 999. Though hidden behind a rag of a prison uniform, Sephiroth could see the youth had a nicely shaped ass. The overall weight loss didn't seem to have affected the boy's most important asset.

"Let me go, you bastard!" Cloud choked out, struggling to free himself from the humiliating hold.

With a flip of the wrist, Sephiroth turned the boy towards him and slapped the youth hard on the face with his free hand, splitting the plump lips and drawing fresh blood. And then Sephiroth saw what he had been looking for in those cold blue eyes. It didn't last more than a few seconds, but it was there, the look of elation, like that of those whose thirsts had been finally quenched. The boy loved pain. The scrawny prisoner would make a good bottom.

But at present, the blond looked dirty and smelled badly.

Sephiroth carelessly dropped his captive, making the boy land on the concrete floor with a thud, on his ass. Cloud tried to get up, to launch another attack, but he was swiftly kicked in the stomach with a brutal force and held down firmly to the ground by the booted foot that he was certain caused an internal bleeding. "Don't come near me unless ordered, especially when you smell undesirable. Are you ready to listen to me now or do you want more beatings? If pain is what you desire, I can provide."

"Go fuck yourself."

"Such foul language," Sephiroth chuckled, before turning his future slave over with his leather boot and giving a forceful kick to the defiant ass. Cloud cried out, the sound suspiciously akin to that of pleasure. "Oh, I intend to fuck. Only, it's your ass that I will be fucking. That is, unless you wish to die? I have your execution warrant with me, in case you'd rather die than become my sex slave. It will be a quick and merciful end to your miserable life."

Cloud's head swam with confusion and panic. A quick and merciful execution? He didn't want it. He wanted to be punished for his weakness, for his failings. He couldn't die. Not yet. Not for a long time to come, till he finally redeemed himself.

"You can't just execute a prisoner!"

Sephiroth smirked at the response. So, as usual, Zack Fair had been wrong. The boy didn't want to die. He merely wanted to be punished.

"You will find that I can. So, what is going to be, hmmm?"

Sephiroth lifted his boot from Cloud's ass and walked towards the exit. As his hand reached the door, Cloud cried out. "Wait. I will do it."

Sephiroth turned towards the boy, crossing his arms and looking down at the desperate face. "Do what?"

"I … I will be your … sex slave." Somehow, Cloud found that idea appealing as much as horrifying. There would be no more fitting punishment for his sins than to resign himself to the fate of becoming a sex slave to the man he hated most and… envied. Sephiroth was so not like himself – the silver demon was strong, confident and successful.

Sephiroth smiled at the predictable outcome. "In that case, you will begin by addressing me properly. Do not overstep your mark. My wishes are to be obeyed without question. Do you understand, slave?"

"Yes, master," Cloud replied, his face hot with shame and a secret pleasure he was drawing from the humiliation of becoming the enemy's whore.

"Now, undress."

Cloud's eyes widened. The silver demon wanted to fuck him in front of a prison guard? At the slight sign of hesitation, the boy promptly earned a harsh backhand from Sephiroth.

"I said you should obey me unquestioningly, unless you like the idea of facing the firing squad."

Cloud quickly freed himself from the smelling rag that covered him. Sephiroth called the guard and ordered him to bring soap and a large bowl of water into the cell, watching the boy trembling with mortification. The guard came back soon enough, eager to watch the show.

"Take him to the corner and wash his ass thoroughly."

When the guard finished washing Cloud with gleeful expression, Sephiroth ordered the boy on all fours with his ass sticking up in the air. To the blond's great relief and disappointment, Sephiroth did not undo his trousers. He only took off one of his gloves to insert one finger into the hole he now owned, making Cloud wince. Another finger followed soon after. Cloud bit his lips to keep quiet.

"Tight enough," was Sephiroth's verdict. After that he turned to the guard. "Get him ready for his master. And feed him. I don't like fucking a skeleton all that much. I will come back in three hours for him," Sephiroth instructed the guard as he exited the cell, reasonably pleased with his findings. The boy had a long way to go to become a perfect bottom for him, but he had a potential to be one.

* * *

A.N. The other chapters are no longer available as this story is reworked and published as an eBook. The revised version of 'A Perfect Bottom' is now available in most major eBook stores including Amazon, Smashwords, Barnes & Noble, Sony, Apple and Kobo. Its new title is 'Slave of Heart'. However, if you have already read the story, please note that although it has a similar plot, 'Slave of Heart' is a different story from 'A Perfect Bottom'. If you just want a Sephiroth/Cloud story, I'm afraid you will be disappointed. :(


End file.
